


Surprise

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!John - Freeform, Fem!Sherlock, Female Characters, Femslash, Genderswap, Sherlock's Birthday, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up to a rather horny Joanna. Joanna then proceeds to get her off and then tells Sherlock precisely why she did so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into written femslash. Personally, I love fem!John. Her name is Joanna in this. Ficlet.
> 
> Morning smut. I know Sherlock's birthday is said to be January 6th, but since it's Benedict's birthday, I'm taking a shot anyway. Well, it WAS his birthday. It's about midnight now.

Joanna woke up with the fragrance of Sherlock's minty shampoo filling her nostrils. She breathed in and then out through her nose, the action parting and ruffling Sherlock's unruly curls. 

"Mn?" Sherlock wriggled a bit, pushing her body back against Joanna's front and turning her head. 

"Morning." Joanna's arms tightened around Sherlock's body, her fingertips skimming the soft skin of her flat stomach and dancing over the waistband of her knickers. She could feel the little swell of Sherlock's stomach as she yawned.

"Bit early for this, Jo." She murmured, smirking, as Joanna's fingers dipped in to sweep over the dip of her hipbones. Sherlock was all bones and angles and soft skin and Joanna loved it, even if she did wish Sherlock would eat more regularly. Sometimes, particularly after a meal in a restaurant or during the Winter seasons, Sherlock's body filled out a little bit more; it made her a bit more cuddly.

Joanna smiled and kissed the back of Sherlock's neck. Her other hand travelled upwards to cup one of Sherlock's perky breasts, thumb flicking over her nipple (Sherlock liked to sleep without a bra, unlike Jo.) Her breasts were small and fit neatly in the palm of Jo's hand, but they were nice. The fact they were quite small meant that Sherlock usually wandered about the flat with nothing beneath her shirt - Sometimes, she would wear _just_ a shirt. Joanna never complained.

Slowly, Sherlock rolled onto her back to look up at Joanna.

"Eager this morning, aren't you?" She arched an eyebrow at the shorter woman and parted her legs. Joanna shifted so she could remove Sherlock's plain cotton knickers and pull them down, flinging them to the floor somewhere. Then, with a grin, she lifted herself into a straddling position across Sherlock's thighs.

"Oh yes." She bent down to give Sherlock a quick, but soft kiss, letting her hand travel down between Sherlock's legs. She was mostly wet already. 

Sherlock moaned. She closed her eyes and held onto Joanna's hip with her right hand, fingernails scratching gently along the smooth skin over the waistband of her knickers; blue, polka dotted, matching her bra. Actually, now that she thought about it, Sherlock decided the bra was a distraction. She opened her eyes.

"Bra off, Jo." She managed, voice wavering a bit at the end because Joanna's hand was _wicked._ "Now please."

With a laugh, Joanna removed her hand, much to Sherlock's disappointment. She would have to learn to do this one handed. Eventually she managed to unhook the clasps. The straps fell down her arms and Joanna shimmied it all the way off, tossing it aside. 

"Better?"

"Oh, much better." Sherlock smirked. She loved that Joanna had big breasts. They felt nice when they hugged, made a great pillow when they lounged on the couch, and just looked great in general. She knew Jo was often self-conscious of them, which is why it took so long for them to get to this stage of their relationship. 

Before Sherlock could stare at them for too long, Joanna's hand was back between her legs, rubbing at her clit with her thumb. Sherlock exhaled raggedly and let her head tip back. She wasn't expecting what came next.

Joanna shimmied down, parting Sherlock's legs wider so she could lie between them. Sherlock smelled delicious, Joanna thought, face nuzzling her thigh. 

"Ah- yes..." Sherlock's mouth fell open the moment she felt Joanna's tongue against her, flicking against the sensitive nub between her folds. Joanna hummed and stroked her tongue slowly up, tasting Sherlock, before her tongue dipped in. Sherlock squirmed. Her hand reached out to grab onto Joanna's hair, not tugging, just holding her there.

By now, Joanna was full on eating Sherlock out. She suckled and licked and delighted in Sherlock's gasps and mewls of pleasure.

Sherlock squirmed. The hand not in Joanna's hair reached up to pinch one of her nipples, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to enhance the pleasure. It wasn't long before she was cumming, hips stuttering. Joanna laughed and licked her clean, holding her steady as she brought her slowly back down from her high.

"That was nice... Very nice." Sherlock sighed, content, and pulled Joanna up by the shoulders to kiss her. She could taste herself on the other woman's tongue, bitter and sweet all at once. "What brought that on?"

"Surprise. Happy Birthday." Joanna grinned and tucked Sherlock's hair behind her ears. "I thought you might have forgotten."

Sherlock blinked, wide-eyed, and then laughed. "Oh, Miss Watson. I did. But that was one hell of a gift."

As lithe as she was, Sherlock was by no means weak. In a matter of seconds, she managed to flip them over and pin Joanna down by her wrists. She grinned wickedly down at her.

"My turn."


End file.
